Lelouch and Suzaku: A Friendship That's Not Going To Last
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku used to best friends. However, due to Suzaku's hypocritical behavior and Lelouch's sneaky antics, the two form a passionate, but petty rivalry.


Notes: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in a bad mood. He was worried about Nunnally and he was ticked off at Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch and Suzaku hadn't been getting along, due to their different methods, of dealing with the war. He was tired of Suzaku's hypocritical antics, so he said, "I'm thirsty." Lelouch opened up the fridge, but there was only one can of soda left. Lelouch looked at the can and said, "This expired last month. Sayoko has been so busy protecting my secret identity that she hasn't had time for grocery shopping. I will do the shopping this time."

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "I'm going shopping. I'll be back soon enough."

C. C. said, "Get me some more pizzas please."

Lelouch asked, "How many?"

C. C. answered, "At least 5."

Lelouch angrily sighed and said, "Fine."

Lelouch used Rivalz's motorbike to go to the grocery store. Lelouch went inside the store and said, "I should of made a list of the stuff that I need. Whatever."

Suzaku was also at the grocery store with Gino and Anya. Lelouch saw Suzaku and whispered, "That guy won't give me a break. It's time that he pays for constantly being against me." Lelouch pushed a donut cart on Suzaku. Lelouch ran to a different aisle before Suzaku saw him.

Gino Weinberg got the donut cart off of Suzaku and asked, "Are you okay?"

Suzaku said, "Um, yes. I don't know how that donut cart fell on me. Anyways we better continue shopping."

Gino bought every donut on the donut cart and replied, "I'm done shopping." Suzaku rolled his eyes and continued shopping.

Lelouch started shopping. He saw Suzaku in the soda aisle and got a sneaky idea. Lelouch threw a 12 pack of soda at Suzaku. The 12 pack hit Suzaku in the stomach. Anya Alstreim was usually deadpan, but this time she was concerned for Suzaku. Anya said, "Are you alright buddy?"

Suzaku said, "I'm fine, Anya. I'm used to getting hurt. Did you call me your friend?"

Anya had an embarrassed look on her face, while saying, "Yes, I'm sorry."

Suzaku said, "You never have to apologize for being nice. I think that somebody is purposely hurting me." Suzaku saw Lelouch walking to the pizza aisle. Suzaku said, "Excuse me, Anya. I need to greet a friend." While Lelouch grabbed some pizzas, Suzaku threw boxes of cookies at Lelouch.

Lelouch had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "Did Suzaku hit me with cookies?" Lelouch saw Suzaku and said, "I'm going to win this war." Lelouch knocked the bread aisle on Suzaku.

Suzaku was in pain. Suzaku got off the floor and said, "Lelouch is going to pay for that." Suzaku grabbed a big bowl or oranges and threw them at Lelouch.

Jeremiah Gottwald said, "I wanted to buy those oranges."

Lelouch grabbed two bowls of apples and threw them at Suzaku. Lelouch had an amused look on his face, while saying, "You should give those apples to Emperor Charles. You would be the Emperor's pet."

Suzaku replied, "I'm tired of your nonsense. You must pay." Suzaku pretended to trip. While he did that he quickly knocked Lelouch into the fruit aisle. Lots of fruit crash landed on Lelouch. Suzaku said, "Your defeat is tasty."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "I prefer junk food." Lelouch pushed Suzaku who fell into the junk food aisle. Lelouch said, "You should eat more junk food Suzaku. Your body is as skinny as your kindness."

Suzaku continued shopping, but Lelouch wasn't done with his pranks. He noticed that Suzaku was going to a aisle where nobody else was. Lelouch whispered, "How lucky. Now it will be easy to prank him." While Suzaku shopped Lelouch picked up Suzaku and threw him across the aisle. Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I need to be more careful."

Suzaku got up and jumped on Lelouch. Suzaku replied, "I'm sorry too. I guess we both lack carefulness." Suzaku kicked Lelouch across the aisle.

Lelouch walked to the male restroom. Suzaku followed him. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku and pushed him. Suzaku's face landed in toilet water. Lelouch said, "Suzaku, that's the fountain that you should drink out of."

Suzaku sarcastically replied, "I am such a silly guy." Suzaku spat out the water. Suzaku grabbed a bottle of soap and poured the soap bottle on Lelouch. Suzaku said, "That should clean up your bad attitude." Suzaku started realizing how chaotic the situation was getting, so he sighed and said, "Lelouch, we better end this silly fight before we get in trouble."

Lelouch said, "Good idea. I should listen to your ideas from now on."

Suzaku said, "Thank you, Lelouch. That's a nice thing to say."

Lelouch threw smoke screen. While Suzaku struggled to see Lelouch grabbed a cart and pushed it at Suzaku. The cart hit Suzaku into the snack aisle. Lelouch used another cart to hit Suzaku which made Suzaku crash into a cash register. The cash register broke.

After the smoke screen disappeared the cashier said, "You broke my cash register."

Suzaku nervously said, "I didn't do that."

The cashier said, "Well somebody needs to pay for this."

Suzaku said, "Okay. I'll pay for it." Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face.

Lelouch paid for his groceries. Lelouch patted Suzaku's back and said, "You need to be more careful Suzaku. You almost wrecked the whole grocery store."

Suzaku angrily gritted his teeth and said, "I will work on my manners."

Lelouch said, "That's good. You have lots to learn."

A few minutes later, Lelouch and Suzaku walked out of the grocery store. Suzaku tapped Lelouch's shoulder and said, "Oh, Lelouch. I have something for you."

Lelouch said, "I like presents, but knowing you I'm sure it's something bad." Suzaku punched Lelouch. Lelouch walked away.

Jeremiah pointed to Suzaku's grocery bag and said, "Did you get any oranges?"

Suzaku said, "I got a couple of oranges."

Jeremiah said, "Can I have them?"

Suzaku sighed and said, "Fine."

Jeremiah grabbed the oranges and said, "Thanks buddy."

Lelouch went home. He looked around and noticed that C. C. ordered pizza. Lelouch angrily said, "I spent over 30 dollars on pizzas for you and had to carry them on the motorbike. Why did you order pizza?!"

C. C. said, "You were too slow." Lelouch facepalmed.

A few weeks later, Lelouch's memories were changed by Emperor Charles. Lelouch lost his knowledge of his sister, Nunnally, and that he was Zero, the leader of the Black Knights. Lelouch was like a different person, with a different sibling. The world wasn't the same anymore for poor Lelouch. During Lelouch's time as Zero, he went from being best friends with Suzaku Kururugi, to being rivals with him. However, now that Lelouch's memories had been changed, he was back to being best friends with Suzaku.

One day Lelouch was late for class (of course). Lelouch said, "I'm only like a hour late. I hope that nobody notices."

Suzaku walked by and said, "Lelouch, you are super late."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Come on, Suzaku. I'm not that late."

Suzaku said, "If you keep up your lateness, you will be the king of detentions."

Lelouch put his hand on his heart and, "What an honor."

After schoonl Lelouch dug around the garbage can. Lelouch said, "Wow, there is some really cool stuff in here. Some candy bars, a few mildly ripped up magazines, and a broken in half doll."

Shirley Fenette said, "Lulu, what are you doing?"

Lelouch nervously replied, "I was cleaning up, um, something."

Shirley asked, "Were you playing in the garbage can again?"

Lelouch tried to not look embarrassed, while saying, "Yes."

Shirley said, "You haven't done that for like a year."

Lelouch asked, "Really? I used to dig around the garbage can weekly."

Shirley said, "You haven't been acting normal this past year."

Lelouch replied, "I guess that I haven't. However I don't know why. I feel like I miss whatever I did last year. However I don't even remember what I was up to the past year."

Shirley said, "You gambled constantly last year."

Lelouch said, "That sounds like a healthy and worthwhile hobby." He put his hand on his chin and said, "Maybe I gambled so much, that I even gambled my memories away."

Shirley had an amused look on her face, while replying, "Please don't be so silly, Lulu."

Lelouch said, "Why not? I'm good at it."

Shirley said, "Oh, Lulu, you have gained a sense of humor."

Lelouch said, "I didn't gain it. I already had it."

Shirley said, "I like the new you Lelouch. It's better than before. You used to be so sad."

Lelouch said, "Well I'm not anymore."

Suzaku walked by and said, "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "Who are you?"

Suzaku said, "You actually forgot about me?"

Lelouch giggled and said, "Suzaku, I was joking."

Suzaku said, "Oh."

Lelouch said, "Suzaku, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Suzaku said, "Um, sure." Suzaku was somewhat worried. He wasn't totally sure if Lelouch's memories of the past were still gone.

Lelouch and Suzaku went on top of the school building. Lelouch said, "It's nice out here today. The wind rises."

Suzaku said, "Yes, the wind is strong today." The wind blew way Lelouch's watch.

Lelouch said, "Darnit."

Suzaku said, "How did the wind do that?"

Lelouch said, "That was a watch I got at dollar store. Suzaku I seem to have forgotten most of what happened last year."

Suzaku said, "Are you sure about that?"

Lelouch said, "Well, yes. I feel like someone stole the last year of my life away from me."

Flashback: Suzaku had defeated Lelouch (Zero) and brought him to Emperor Charles. It turned out that the Emperor had his own geass which he used on poor Lelouch. Emperor Charles said, "You held up a strong battle my son, but it is time for you to be defeated by your superior. You won't stop my plans. In fact everything you have ever worked for will be erased from your mind. Goodbye Zero. Ha, ha, ha!" Emperor Charles was so hard on Lelouch that even Suzaku felt mildly sad for him.

Lelouch and Suzaku were still with each other on top of the school. Lelouch said, "Suzaku, I keep hearing a name."

Suzaku said, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "While I sleep I have dreams where some guy screams Nunnally. Do you know someone called Nunnally?"

Suzaku said, "No. In fact that sounds like a made up name."

Lelouch said, "That's not the only thing that I hear in my dreams."

Suzaku said, "What else do you hear?"

Lelouch said, "Actually it's something I see. I see a guy with a mask. A certain number."

Suzaku said, "That's Zero. He is a very dangerous guy. You are probably secretly afraid of him."

Lelouch said, "I also see a friend. Well, he used to be a friend. Now he is one of my most annoying rivals."

Suzaku started feeling uneasy, as a scary thought popped into his head. He asked, "Lelouch did you get your memories back?"

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku and said, "I did."

Suzaku asked, "But how did you get your memories back?"

Lelouch laughed and said, "Charles never got rid of my memories."

Suzaku angrily said, "I was there. I saw him do it. Don't mess with me."

Lelouch said, "I was wearing contacts, which ruined the direct eye contact." Suzaku tried to kick Lelouch, so Lelouch pushed Suzaku off of the building.

The Student Council was working on big pizza. Suzaku crash landed on the pizza. Suzaku said, "I'm sorry that I did that."

Shirley asked, "How did you fall?"

Lelouch walked by and said, "Me and Suzaku were hanging on top of the school. Suzaku saw a girl so pretty that he fell for her."

Shirley said, "That's cute. Who is the girl?"

Suzaku answered, "Nobody."

Lelouch said, "Yeah right."

A random girl showed up and said, "Suzaku fell for me."

Suzaku responded, "I don't know you."

The girl said, "Of course you know me. Let,s go out." The girl pulled Suzaku away.

Shirley said, "Lulu, you and Suzaku are so silly."

Lelouch responded, "I guess we are. Shirley, do you know anybody called Nunnally?"

Shirley thought about it and said, "No. I'm sorry."

Lelouch responded, "Then I will have to find her." Lelouch wasn't sure where Nunnally was, but he was sure, that he and Suzaku wouldn't be getting along, for a long time.

A few days later, Lelouch Lamperouge was eating expired candy, while watching a documentary about soap. Lelouch said, "This documentary is a piece of trash, which is ironic for something about soap."

C. C. replied, "You need to do something else."

Lelouch said, "I should see if there's a channel about napkins. I watched most of the documentary about napkins, but I missed a few scenes. I need to watch those scenes so I can comprehend the complex storytelling."

C. C. handed Lelouch the newspaper and said, "Read about important stuff instead of watching napkins."

Lelouch started reading the newspaper. A few minutes later he said, "There's going to be a fair in the city tomorrow. There's no cool stuff on TV tomorrow so I'll go to the fair."

C. C. replied, "Well, you need to be careful while you're there."

Lelouch asked "Why?"

C. C. said, "You're often very dangerous, when it comes to being safe."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of safety."

The next day Lelouch went into his car and started driving to the fair. While trying to park he accidentally crashed his car into Suzaku Kururugi's car. Suzaku wasn't in the car so he didn't get hurt. Lelouch didn't want to get blamed for wrecking Suzaku's car so he grabbed Jeremiah Gottwald's car and put it on Suzaku's car, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Lelouch tap danced around the fair. Lelouch saw a guy dressed up like a clown, so he beat up the fake clown. Lelouch proudly said, "I saved the fair from this scary clown."

Suzaku walked up to Lelouch and replied, "That guy isn't a real clown. He was just an employee who was hired to dress up like a birthday clown." Lelouch didn't want to get in trouble so he put the passed out employee in the manager's office.

Lelouch said, "There wasn't anything that appealing on TV, so I decided to come here."

Suzaku replied, "I'm usually at work during this day of the week, but Lloyd insisted that work had to be cancelled."

Lloyd Asplund said ,"You're wording my thoughts wrong. We had to come here, because there's a really important event that requires my participation."

Lelouch asked, "What's the event?"

Lloyd said, "The pudding eating contest. I plan on eating a dozen gallons of pudding. I'm going to show my rivals that nobody can beat the Earl of Pudding." Lloyd started prancing to the contest.

Lelouch said, "I tried to get somebody to go to the fair with me today, but Shirley's busy and C. C. told me to leave her alone."

Lelouch and Suzaku went to the snack stand. Lelouch said, "Give me a bag of popcorn."

The snack stand worker replied, "That costs ten dollars."

Lelouch was upset about the price, but he gave the snack stand worker ten dollars. Lelouch started eating some popcorn and said, "This tastes gross." He threw the bag of popcorn at the snack stand worker. The worker passed out.

Suzaku asked, "Wanna go to the ferris wheel together?"

Lelouch said, "Okay. I don't know where it is though."

Suzaku replied, "I can show you where it is."

Lelouch asked, "Can you carry me?"

Suzaku said, "I'm your best friend, not your butler."

Lelouch replied, "I still lack a butler, so you should have a interview about it. You're already one of my top two choices."

Suzaku asked, "Who's your other candidate?"

Lelouch said, "Orange-boy."

Jeremiah Gottwald replied, "Greetings, my master."

Lelouch asked, "Can you carry me to the ferris wheel?"

Jeremiah said, "Yes, my prince." Suzaku walked to the ferris wheel while Lelouch was carried by Jeremiah.

Lelouch said, "Thank you for the help, orange-boy. You're starting to become my top choice, for the butler job."

Jeremiah replied, "I'm honored, your majesty."

Anya Alstreim was the ferris wheel guard. Anya sighed and asked, "Do you have guys have enough tickets to ride on the ferris wheel?"

Suzaku said, "I have enough. I hope that Lelouch has enough too."

Lelouch replied, "I didn't get any tickets. Why would I need such a dumb thing?"

Suzaku said, "You need tickets, to get on each ride."

Lelouch replied, "That's a terrible idea. I think that everything, in the fair, should be free."

Suzaku replied, "But the fair people need the money."

Lelouch got so mad that he started breaking the ferris wheel apart. Thankfully nobody was on the ferris wheel.

Suzaku angrily said, "You're acting like a crazy jerk Lelouch. Stop messing around with the ferris wheel."

Lelouch broke the ferris wheel into various pieces. A giant piece of the ferris wheel crash landed on the pudding fridge. Lloyd said, "The random ferris wheel crash ruined my pudding contest."

Anya sighed again and said, "You owe the fair thousands of dollars." Lelouch didn't want to pay so he started running away.

Lloyd grabbed Lelouch and said, "My plans were foiled by your violent slapstick. I'm going to get my revenge on you." Lloyd started punching Lelouch, but Jeremiah kicked him away.

Jeremiah said, "Don't bother with any more attempts to hurt my majesty. Your eccentric antics can't beat my loyalty."

Lloyd tried to kick Jeremiah while saying, "I need revenge."

Jeremiah replied, "You're going to get punished instead." Jeremiah knocked Lloyd to the ground.

Suzaku said, "This fair day was more troublesome, than a nice break day. Let's go hang out somewhere more peaceful."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Suzaku went into the parking lot and noticed that his car was broken. He said, "Jeremiah's car is on my car."

Jeremiah replied, "I didn't break your car."

Suzaku said, "I don't believe that lie."

Jeremiah replied, "You doubt me, because you're the least loyal person in the world." Suzaku and Jeremiah started fighting while Lelouch drove away.

After Lelouch got home, he said, "The fair was pretty chaotic."

C. C. replied, "I assume you're the main reason for that."

Anya knocked on the door. Lelouch opened it and asked, "What do you need?"

Anya said, "Here's a bill, for the ferris wheel you broke." The charge was so big, that Lelouch cried.

Jeremiah arrived and said, "Don't worry my prince. I'll pay for the bill." Lelouch was so happy about not having to pay, that he did a victory dance.


End file.
